


The Emperor

by Victor2K



Category: Aunt Pauline's Secret (Erotic Comic), Jessica (Erotic Comic), Pensione Fiorita (Erotic Comic), Stella (Erotic Comic), The Divine (Cha Cha Comics), The Venuses (Erotic Comic), Venena (Erotic Comic)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Intrigue, M/M, Orgy, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Regal Themes, Royalty, Soap Opera, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: An erotic comic mega sexy soap opera about a man and the people who surround him. And his power (or how he people put their power on him) influencing people around.





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowledge of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content is not forbidden.  
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, which is only to be taken as fiction, nothing else.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

THE EMPEROR - AN EROTIC COMIC SOAP OPERA  
By Victor2K

Prologue

A mansion at an undisclosed location.

A throwback to the years of yore, where luxury, power, lust, passion and everything else were the fuel from the dynasties who ruled the world in the past. Kings, Queens, Emperors and all sorts of people who inhabited this secluded place had their respective stories imprinted in the walls, rooms, floors and gardens…

But, now, there was one particular kind of ruler who found that mansion as his home. A man who was as mysterious as attractive and respected. And sometimes feared by his ruled ones or enemies.

They called him ‘Emperor’.

The Emperor was a mysterious figure whose nobody knew his real name. Actually, nobody dared to ask for his name. He liked to the called by his title, just and nothing else than it. A figure that lived mostly secluded inside the gates and walls that guarded the mansion from the rest of the world. He only left when he felt it was really needed.

A man who was respected, adored, lusted and even hated at the same percentage by the ones surrounding him. A man powerful enough to be secretive about most of this feelings, except for the lustful ones.

He felt lust of anybody who he could do it. His mansion was full of people who were after to share something of his hedonism. Men kissing women, women kissing women, men kissing men… all kinds of action that was legal and consensual happened and all protected and oversee by the Emperor’s shadow,

The people who surrounded him were also not devoid of desires. Besides sexual desire, they also desired the power, the love, the things being by Emperor’s side would give to them. They are men and women from the most various backgrounds, from people who came from aristocracy and royalty to ‘regular people from the street’. Anybody who stroke the fancy of Emperor was enshrined to his world.

Sexuality wasn’t a matter of who likes who but about who dos who and when. A woman could do sex with a man then with another woman and involve herself in threesomes and orgies. The same with a guy and transgender people, those as well welcome to his humble abode.

Anyway, a word where sex, intrigue, love, passion, lust, good, evil, trust and other conflicting feelings smelled themselves all over the mansion and its exterior. In the center of the action, the Emperor, a man who was, like they said about Julius Caesar, he is ‘every husband’s wife and every wife’s husband’…

But who is the Emperor? What is his goal? Is he just a man in the search of pleasure? Or he has other goals who are kept in secret and unbeknownst of the people around him.

And who are the people around him?

Now, you will learn about the sauciest sexual soap opera ever told. Do you think your TV show has sex all over the place? Stay for the next chapters and think again…


	2. An Emperor and His Favorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rulers always have his or hers favorites. And you will know the concept to apply in this story

Chapter 01 – An Emperor and his Favorites  
TAGS: M/F, M/M, F/F, M/M/F, M/M/M/M, F/F/F/F, orgy, oral, anal, 69, strap-on, role reversal, gangbang

Monarchies of all kind have an entire ecostystem surrounding the current monarch. Royal family, aristocrats, the help, leeches of all kinds circulate around the ruler after love, material stuff, political wranglings, sex or any kind of interaction or goods that ecosystem could arrange to one or more people.

The Emperor isn’t a ruler by land or nation, but he ‘ruled’ the destinies and lives of about anybody who crossed his path or began to relate with him. With subtle manipulation, he could do whatever he wanted with the ones who surrounded him. And also to deliver what they wanted from him.

For that, mostly you have to be his ‘favorite’ to earn his goodwill. A ‘favorite’ was one whom the Emperor loved to have around, the ones who stroke his fancy the most, the ones who managed to seduce the austere man and arouse him.

How somebody could earn that accolade? Well, if he sees you, be a man, woman or transgender, and you got his attention; surely you might become one of his favorites. The Emperor had plenty of them and he knew how please all of them and they knew how to please him as well…

And his favorites did not have his lovemaking proficiency to themselves. Whoever found themselves in the Emperor’s likings got access to whatever they wanted. He always helped the ones he desired with whatever things he or she wished to have, be material stuff or needing to accomplish a goal. His ways to manipulate the world around him made him a man who had powers to make or break anyone who crossed his path.

It was easy for him to get favorites but, on the other hand, it had to take a life’s work to fall from his grace. He was a man who forgave a lot, knowing human beings commit mistakes and that, if willing, they could learn from those errors and fix them. But the rare ones who didn’t, they usually found hell on Earth…

But we won’t talk about now about the ones who upset the Emperor but the ones who are into the list of ‘most liked’ by him. And here is a small sample of what waits any reader for when the action really steams up.

The Emperor was a fan of Roman baths and contracted a cozy bath pool to him and his guests to relax and do other stuff. And he was there one time, with some of his beloved favorites.

At least four women were there with the Emperor. One was a lady known as ‘Madame’, an opera singer and actress who also moonlighted at the secret agent business. There was Pauline, a wealthy woman from France whose love for arts and people was as bigger as her love for sex. Stella, another woman with Gallic origins (Madame as well was French), a longhaired brunette who made sex her main addiction. And a young blonde girl named Jessica, a girl who attended a higher education institute nearby as the Emperor’s protégé.

And plus there were three other men. Lascaret, the Emperor’s personal hairdresser, a faithful confidant of his master, John Cortese, knew by the alias of ‘Freddy Coppola’, a former anti-mob vigilante and an Italian named Carlo Borghi, old friend of him and his family. Every one of them was naked and already partaking into lovemaking business.

The Emperor was beside the large bathing pool, being caressed by both Madame and Stella. Both brunettes took turns between kissing him and sucking his cock, with Lascaret jacking off with the action happening beside him.

At another point of the room, Cortese and Borghi kissed each other while, between the two bi men, Jessica took turns sucking both Italian gentlemen. Pauline was there two, as she approached Lascaret and began to rub her body against his, kissing his neck and, soon, their tongues began to play as he turned around to see the lady playing with him,

“This is how men and women should live. Free and not worrying about petty issues”, said the Emperor.

“You are very right, my Emperor”, Madame said as she kissed and caressed the men.

“This is why we come for you, A.”, added Stella, rubbing her breasts on the host’s dick.

‘A’ is another story that needs to be told. This was the Emperor’s other alias, but this one only the ones closer to him could talk and mostly during not formal moments. Formally, he liked to be treated with his title, but during those moments of lust, it was the first letter of the alphabet, which no one knew if it was derived of his name or other kind of title he gave to himself.

But that moment wasn’t the proper to discuss or to even talk about his secluded personal issues. It was the time where the Emperor (or A, and we are going to use those aliases interchangeable) found himself doing what he liked the most: seduce and enjoy beautiful men and women who lusted for him.

He watched both Madame and Stella touch and massage him as taking turns ‘fighting’ to suck his regal cock and, as predictable, kissing each other as both ladies who were into the same gender as well. Soon it was him as well to taste his own, with the ponytailed darkhaired Lascaret stepping close to his boss, wiggling his rod in front of him before the Emperor began to wank it, kiss and then suck the dick who offered itself to.

“Lascaret, your cock is divine!”

“It’s a pleasure to be your humble servant, master”

But while the darkhaired hairdresser got pleased by his boss, Pauline decided to have other kind of fun with the man, as sticking one of her fingers inside his asshole and kissing it. He gave a grunt of shock when the lady did that to him, not expecting the woman was so forward to do such thing.

“My dear Emperor, this evening meeting you made for us is incredible!”, said a cheerful Jessica while sucking and rubbing her lovers cocks on each other.

“And you all can have it anytime you want, people”

“Really?”, asked Carlo. “Could we have more of this broad?”

“Anytime you want, as long there is a consensus about it, you know”

It was a very intimate meeting for A, who loved to throw these celebrations in his manor for the ones he deemed favorite, because he wanted to make them to be as happy as he thought they should be. And nothing better than an orgy to accomplish that goal.

“A, my darling, my dear Emperor. Why not do something to make this bath spicier?”, Madame questioned, with a wink as if suggesting their next step.

“Your wish is a command, Madame”

And then two things happened. First, we had Stella lying at the marble floor, legs apart and Madame licking her pussy. Then the Emperor fucked Madame and, in his turn, his ass getting drilled by Lascaret. And his as well being filled by a leather and rubber strap-on by Pauline. By the group, we had Jessica, Carlo and Cortese doing a bisexual train, fucking each other in this particular order.

“Oh, my God! This is so good! Madame… go for it, go for my pussy”, yelled Stella between moans.

“Gosh, this party is so amazing!, Pauline said. “Even better than my parties!”

“Maybe we can throw a party for you, Pauline”

The orgiac scent was impossible not be smelled inside that bath room, with pussies and asses getting licked and fucked. The Stella/Madame/A/Lascaret/Pauline was in a frenzy place, with the hairdresser feeling himself the lucky one with being able to pound the ass of his boss and getting in return similar fucking, but this time by Pauline and her fake dick. No prejudice on being in the middle of an erotic sandwich, you could ask to Carlo, who moaned while banging Jessica’s pussy and having John putting his rod into his butt.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh YESSS! Uhhhh”

“Yeahhh! Fuck me! Ahhhhhh Fuck me now!”

“Make me your whore, guys! I want it so much for you two! Gimme it!”

This was Jessica, a girl who even with young (yet legal) age, had experience enough on sex to make many older ladies envy the blonde college attendee. She loved to have men and women wanting her body and to prove from her you and to please the experienced ones as well.

Then, the next step had her riding Carlo’s dick, which filled her ass and Stella giving the young one had. Then, there was the Emperor’s dick inside her mouth for a glorious blowjob. Meanwhile, Pauline had Lascaret fucking her pussy and Cortese plowing her ass in an amazing display of a double penetration. And then Madame’s pussy for her to eat.

“Ahhhh! Shit! Having two men doing me is so wild, it’s so great! And having somebody else with a pussy to lick makes things even better!”, joyfully cheered Pauline.

“If you want, we are ready for you, darling”, said Cortese.

It was a wild day for all the involved, who only wanted to fuck beside the large Roman bath pool. The actual bath wasn’t interesting them by now, only the wishes of enjoying penises, real or not and vaginas and mouths and anuses, whatever delightful means were needed to attain that kind of delight.

“Rejoice, my friends! Have anything you want, surrender to the pleasures of life”, the Emperor decreed to his guests.

And if he wanted, he got it. There was Jessica sucking his cock for a while but soon it was his cock drilling the student’s pussy in all fours, as Carlo Borghi got Stella in spoons position doing the brunette’s cunt. Two men dedicated to their jobs to bring their ladies to the maximum pleasure available

Lascaret had the attentions of the other two ladies present there as Madame and Pauline laid the ponytailed Frenchman on the floor and began to have fun with their ‘toy’. First, both took turns on sucking his manhood before Pauline jumped to have him inside her pussy (remember she had done his ass before” and then Madame sitting her crotch at his face and to make him give oral. Meanwhile, the two women caressed and kissed each other as the man did his job.

“Lascaret, take us and make us your sex slaves!”, Pauline squealed

“We are here to make your dreams cum true, darling”, Madame followed the same tune as her friends

“Don’t you think those dreams are cumming true, ladies”, were Lascaret’s words.

It was an intense day of sex and pleasure for the lustful party who met there for a memorable act of orgy. Nothing could stop them to fulfill their fantasies or whatever requests there are.

We could see Madame getting anally fucked by Cortese and him getting the same fucking by the Emperor, now wanting to give a fellow male a taste of his manhood. Cortese just burst in delight while his lover bugged his butt, which allowed a push for him to do the same with Madame.

Pauline had Lascaret mounted on her and the two kissing with furious lust while the hairdressed pumped his cock into her welcoming pussy. And there was the ubiquitous lesbian 69 between the vampiresque Stella and the lustful Jessica, who was in return having her butt filled by Carlo Borghi.

Moaning, squealing and noises of all kinds were heard there. No hole was spared from the deviance the eight people who attended the manor’s Roman bath room did. After all, were men and women used to fuck and get fucked, to enjoy sexual fun as its finest, almost not having any barriers that stopped them to pursue delight when they wished.

Was that moment where the four men got themselves in a train, with A being the ‘master wagon’ and Cortese, Carlo and Lascaret behind him fucking each other’s ass. And beside that man to man love, the four women loved each other in a daisy chain, with Stella having Madame who had Jessica who had Pauline and then back to Stella.

“I am loving this all, people! You make me love you even more when you that to me. I love when you fuck with me, my precious people”, proclaimed the monarch of sex, whose only law was, if one or more wanted, to fuck or get fucked. Nothing else. And the favorites of the mysterious patron all agreed with him.

That adventure finished as many others, with plenty of orgasms and cum all over faces, mouths, breasts, chests and everywhere sperm and even female cum were spread. The bisexual frenzy was done, but not yet…

Actually this was a less detailed sample because, from now on, we are going to delve into the stories and tales of Emperor’s favorites. Every one named here will take part of the plots and there are many more to get into it. And this is the proper time to begin a tale of love, lust, power, intrigue, money, manipulation and everything that makes such stories so attractive.


End file.
